deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Android 18 vs Blaze the Cat
description DBZ vs Sonic the hedgehog. Which strong willed female rival to the main hero, who eventually became an ally, will survive this fight to the death? interlude Scythe: The strong willed female fighter is something some people obsess over, to the point of making them a Mary Sue. Soul: But these two formal rivals prove a Feminine fighter can be done right. Android 18, the one who broke Vegeta's arm. Scythe: And Blaze the Cat, Princess of the Sol dimension. Soul: He's Scythe and I'm Soul. Scythe: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Android 18 Scythe: Kidnapped as a teenager by the mad scientist Doctor Gero, a man obsessed with a single goal- Doctor Gero: KILL SON GOKU, KILL SON GOKU, KILL SON GOKU BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!! Soul: Killing Goku. He had amassed an army or Androids, but he decided that wasn't enough. He took the girl Lazuli and her brother Lapis, converting them into Android's 17 and 18. ' Android 18: Background * Real Name: Lazuli * Height: Approx. 5'6" | 1.67 m * Not actually an Android: she was born human and so is a cyborg ** Modified by Dr. Gero/Android 20 * Married to Krillin Scythe: She's actually more akin to a Cyborg, being a human enhanced with cybernetics. This is how she and Krillin where able to have a daughter. '''Soul: Lucky bastered. ' Scythe: No matter what she is, 18 is a powerhouse. Her strength, speed, stamina, and durability are far beyond that of a normal humans. She can fly and fight at hypersonic speeds, even being able to break light speed. 'Soul: However, 18's main gimmick is her ability to shoot Ki blasts. Ki is a spiritual energy that can be harnessed to blast things into oblivion. She can shoot basic KI orbs that do back a punch, or a full power energy wave. She can shoot basic finger beams or the infinity bullet, a stampede of nearly unavoidable energy blasts. And finally, she can her Krillin's Destructo Disk, a energy buzz saw that can cut through just about anything. ' Android 18: Powers * Enhanced physical stats * Flight * Martial arts training * Infinite Ki * Ki blasts and beams * Infinity Bullet * Detructo Disk * Android Barrier Scythe: The Android Barrier is a, well, barrier made of Ki that can protect 18 from just about anything. She also has extensive hand to hand combat training. As well as that, 18's cybernetic enhancements also grant her a limitless supply of Ki. Note, this does not mean 18 has limitless strength, but that she can continue to shoot Ki blast after Ki blast and not have to stop, unlike say Vegeta who has a finite amount of Ki and can only pour of Ki attacks for so long. Android 18: Feats * Effortlessly defeated Super Saiyan Vegeta, then broke his arms * Overpowered SSJ1 Future Trunks * Defeated Super Saiyan Goten and Trunks * Defeated Future Gohan with 17 in an alternate timeline * Slaughtered all the Z-Fighters (except Trunks) in the Alternate Future. '''Soul: 18 is one tough babe. She effortlessly overpowered Vegeta, who at that time was much stronger than the planet buster Freeza, and then Future Trunks, who actually killed Freeza. She defeated Super Saiyan Goten and kid Trunks, and in an alternate future timeline she and 17 slaughtered all of the Z-Fighters, minus Goku because he died of a Heart Virus, and Trunks because he won't die. Android 18: Faults * Contrary to popular belief; the destructo-disc cannot cut through everything. * 18 has more experience fighting alongside 17 rather than fighting alone. * Strength, durability and speed are not infinite. Scythe: Now, for as strong as she is, 18 isn't flawless. The Destructo-Disk can't cut through everything, she's more experienced fighting with others than alone, and while she can produce limitless Ki, her physical stats do have a limit. Still, she's more than tough enough to take most threats out without trying, and that's scary. 18: Hey, so, who's got two broken arms and is a total bitch? Vegeta: You stupid bitch, you only broke one of my a-'' ''Vegeta squeals in pain as Android 18 stomps his previously non-broken arm. 18: This guy. Blaze The Cat Scythe: The world of Sonic is quit weird. Hedgehog's run a mach speed, foxes have an I.Q. of 300, and a rabbit can fly with it's ears. However, there exists a parallel dimension known as the Sol Dimension. Soul: Don't you mean Soul? Scythe: No, the Sol used is deprived from the Greek word Sol, which translates into Solar. As such, Solar Dimension is a more accurate translation. Anyways, the Sol dimension is a interesting Parallel to Sonic's, even having it's own protector: Blaze the cat. Blaze The Cat: Background * Full name: Blaze The Cat * Age: Around 14 * Height: 3'3" * Her soul is ablaze (You'll see why) * Was also once from the future (06 was weird) * Ashamed of her small bust size Scythe: As the Princess of the Sol Dimension, Blaze has taken the role of its guardian, and she does it well. Soul: Blaze is fast enough to contend with base form Sonic, who's clocked in an average speed of 765 Miles Per Hour She's also incredibly agile, able to regularly flip and jump around, and she does has some hand to hand combat. Blaze also has the ability to preform a homing attack, where she jumps into the air and slams into an enemy full force. ''' Scythe: Blaze's greatest power, however, is her Pyrokinesis. Blaze The Cat: Powers and Abilities * Superhuman physical attributes * Homing attack * Pyrokinesis * Axel Jump * Burst Dash * Burst Hover * Fire Boost * Spinning claw '''Soul: Blaze is a master in controlling and manipulating fire, and has the ability to throw fireballs, as well as do some neat tricks. Scythe: The Axel Jump involves Blaze jumping into the air before spinning into her opponent while wreathed in flames, the Burst Dash see's Blaze crouching on the floor, using her pyrokinesis to build up speed and momentum before rushing forth as a fiery tornado. Soul: She can hover for short periods of time with Burst Hover, and the Fire Boost she runs along generating a cone of flames around her to ward of projectiles and slam into enemy's. Finally, the Spinning Claw. While on the ground, Blaze pirouette's around while releasing flames around her. ''' Scythe: And with the 7 Sol Emeralds, Blaze can use their power to transform into Burning Blaze. Burning Blaze * Gained from the 7 Sol Emeralds * Massive Power and speed Increase * Somehow turns her dress Pink * Gains flight powers * Complete invulnerability '''Soul: As Burning Blaze, Blaze can fly, grows in powers immensely, and is completely invulnerable. She's only capable to reaching Light Speed flight, evidenced by that fact that she can keep up with Super Sonic. Blaze: Feats * Fought Sonic to a draw * Defeated the Egg King * Defeated the Egg Salamander and Egg Wizard with Super Sonic * Effortlessly destroyed an asteroid Scythe: Blaze is one though woman. She's taken on Sonic and fought him to a draw, defeated Doctor Eggman in his Egg King Mecha, and was strong enough to ram into and destroy an asteroid in her burning form. The Asteroid in question was rather small, likely only around 590 miles in diameter, and asummingvthat said asteroid is highly silicon based, as many spatial entities are, Burning Blaze would be impacting with the force of 40% of what a nuclear warhead would do. Blaze: Faults * Overlay reliant on working alone * Super Form only last's a couple minuets * Fire obviously cannot burn through everything * Scarred of heights * Sometimes rash Soul: However, Blaze isn't perfect. Her fire has limits, and it can't burn through everything, she's also far to self-reliant, and her Burning form only lasts a couple minuets. She's afraid of heights, and can act pretty rash at times. Still, for a furry, she's pretty cute. ' ''Blaze: Hmm, it seems you like to play with fire. Let me light up your fingers then! DEATH BATTLE Scythe: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. '''Su: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! (Green Hill Zone) The Green Hill Zone was enjoying a time of peace. Eggman wasn't attacking, meaning the animals could enjoy the peace and quiet. Android 18 however, wasn't. She emerged form the caverns beneath Green Hill holding the Seven Star Dragon Ball which she tossed down to the other 6. As 18 prepared to summon Shenron, a fireball suddenly flew towards the Android, who did dodge the attack. Blaze jumped down from the high ground and formed a fireball in her hand. Blaze: How lucky, I was looking for those Dragon Balls. Hand them over, so says I, Blaze, Princess of the Sol Dimension. 18: Alright, listen you high and mighty pussycat, I've been gathering these all day, and I'm not giving them up without a fight. Blaze: Is that so? Fine, then I'll be happy to show you why I am to be feared, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tI-SJxOevd4&t=243s Blaze instantly throws the fireball she was holding at 18, the Android jumping back to dodge the attack. Blaze smirks and uses her Fire Boost to charge forward and slam into 18 as she's landing, Blaze flips into the air using the Axel Jump, only for 18 to tank through the fire and grab blaze by the leg. Smirking, 18 kicks Blaze back and fires a fully charged up energy wave, the resulting blast nearly killing the feline princess. 18: Pathetic. And to think, you actually looked like a challenge. Blaze: You...have no idea...who you're dealing with! Blaze hops into the air and summons the Sol Emeralds. After she taps into the power of the seven Emeralds, her fur goes pinks and a fiery aura surrounds her, Blaze has transformed into Burning Blaze. Blaze: BEHOLD THE TRUE POWER I POSESS! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Lb4SLiBlq4&t=1292s Before 18 can speak, Blaze slams into her at full force and tackles her through a mountain, kicking the Android into air and flying up after. 18 blocks a kick and knees Blaze in the gut, firing the infinity bullet to push Blaze back. As Burning Blaze, however, she shrugged through it and rammed into 18 as a mini tornado of fire. 18 growled and grabbed Blaze by her tail, spinning the cat around before throwing her into the ground, firing another fully charged energy wave, causing a massive explosion in Green Hill. Blaze: Damn, I can't hold my Burning form for much longer. I have to finish quickly Using the Fire Dash, Blaze charges forward and slams into 18 again, punching her rapidly, then using her Spinning Claw to barrage 18 with fire. 18 slid back, her jacket's sleeves being burned off. Blaze charges up a blitz of fire and blast 18 again, doing some major damage to the Android. Blaze charges up another blitz, only for her Burning form to run dry. Blaze: Awe crapbaskets. 18: Bye kitty kitty. 18 rushes forward and punches Blaze in the face, then knees her in the gut, then kicks her back. raising her hand, 18 forms a Destructo-Disk that she tosses at Blaze. Hopeless and unable to defend herself, Blaze prepares for Death, and then...she felt nothing. Mostly because her head had just been severed from her neck and she was now dead. Smirking, 18 turned to the still intact Dragon Balls. 18 makes her wish on Shenron, seconds later Android 21 is standing right next to her. The Sol Emeralds are returned to the Sol Dimension. post-fight https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cUZMkRX720o Soul: OF WITH HER HEAD! Scythe: While in her Burning Form Blaze certainly did have the speed to keep up with 18 and her invuerablity let her tank attacks and get in close, Blaze ultimately lacked a way to put 18 down for good. 18 was simply far to strong for Blaze to really do anything about. Soul: 18's wider array of ability's let her control more of the fight, she was better in hand to hand combat, and much stronger. While yes, Blaze can destroy asteroids in her Burning form, 18 was said by Future trunks IN SHOW to dwarf Freeza with her power. The same Freeza who effortlessly destroys PLANETS! Blaze had no way past 18's strength and durability. In contrast, all 18 had to do was wait out Burning Blaze and then poof, take her out. Looks like curiosity killed this cat. ' '''Scythe: The winner in Android 18 Next time "''We're not going to destroy the White Fang. We're going to take it back." "Awe, this fast healing stuff is gonna come in real handy. Blake Belladonna VS Delsin Rowe Category:Scythe Watch Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Animal vs Robot' themed Death Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Sega' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'DBZ vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles